Książę Łabędzi
by partofforever
Summary: Harry wraca do Anglii, gdzie czeka na niego angaż w The Royal Ballet. Dostaje wymarzoną rolę, ale nie wszystko idzie po jego myśli - z jakiegoś powodu sceniczny partner Harry'ego wydaje się go nienawidzić. AU: modern, non-magical, ballet.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN** : Ogromne dziękuję dla Marley za poganianie do pisania! Część druga (i ostatnia) pojawi się jutro._

 ** _Książę Łabędzi_**

 ** _Rozdział I_**

* * *

 _\- Balancé_!

Harry usłyszał, że zaczęli bez niego. Nienawidził się spóźniać, a poza tym to był jego pierwszy dzień w The Royal Ballet... Mógł się domyślić, jak będą go obgadywać za plecami... Dlaczego musiał zaspać akurat dzisiaj? Dlaczego nikt go nie obudził? No tak, nikogo tu nie znał... Zapewne cieszyli się z jego spóźnienia. Z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy uważali, że jest wielkim zagrożeniem dla ich karier... Powinien częściej dziękować Gellertowi Grindelwaldowi, swojemu byłemu nauczycielowi - sama jego sława wystarczyła, by ludzie drżeli, chociaż przysłał do Londynu zaledwie debiutanta.

W końcu dobiegł do drzwi. Nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, co on tu właściwie robił. Co go podkusiło? Cóż, chciał wrócić do domu i pracować w Anglii, ale może mądrzej byłoby zostać w Rosji? Tam miał jakąś pozycję, w równym stopniu ze względu na szkołę Grindelwalda i własny talent, a tutaj... Był jednym z wielu tancerzy; niektórzy zapewne byli dużo lepsi od niego. _Nie chodzi o to, czy ludzie myślą, że jesteś najlepszy_ , przypomniał sobie niespodziewanie ostatnią radę byłego nauczyciela. _Ważne, czy ty tak myślisz. Wejdź tam tak, jakbyś właśnie schodził ze sceny po swoim najlepszym występie._

Tylko co właściwie było jego najlepszym występem? Czy w ogóle jakiś miał? Może _Don Kichot_? Mistrzowsko zatańczył tamto solo... Widownia była zachwycona. Tamtego wieczoru czuł się tak, jakby potrafił latać. Chyba właśnie dlatego zacząć tańczyć - żeby latać. Nie interesowała go ani ekscytacja związana z przebywaniem na scenie, ani miłość publiki, ale właśnie to kruche uczucie lekkości wyrażonej ruchem.

\- Wchodzisz, czy będziesz tu tak stał? - zapytał ktoś za jego plecami i Harry podskoczył z zaskoczenia.

Tuż obok niego stał jakiś obcy chłopak, trochę wyższy i... i tak rudy, że Harry stracił na moment zdolność ubierania myśli w słowa. Musiał wyglądać idiotycznie, przyglądając się tak nieznajomemu, i później żałował swojej niedorzecznej reakcji, ale naprawdę już dawno nie widział nikogo o tak płomiennych włosach.

\- Ja... - Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wciąż nie potrafił z siebie nic wydusić.

\- Ty...? - Chłopak zaczął przedrzeźniać go z przekornym uśmiechem, po czym wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się nagle, zupełnie jakby coś sobie uświadomił. - Wielkie nieba, to ty, prawda? Ten nowy? Czekaj, jak to było... Harry Potter?

\- Tak, to ja - odpowiedział z ulgą, domyślając się, że nie tylko on się spóźnił.

\- Ron Weasley – przedstawił się rudzielec, ściskając dłoń Harry'ego. - Powiem, że cię oprowadzałem, ok? Malfoy grozi mi od miesiąca, że jeszcze jedno spóźnienie i mnie wyrzuci...

Harry pokiwał głową, zapominając o tym, że miał wejść do sali w aurze triumfu i podążył za Ronem.

Muzyka zamarła. Wszyscy się im przyglądali – ze szczególną uwagą zerkali na Harry'ego, tak intensywnie, jakby był owcą pośród stada wilków. Nie czuł się szczególnie miło powitany.

Pan Mafloy, dyrektor teatru i słynny reżyser, też patrzył na nich z uwagą. Nie skomentował w żaden sposób spóźnienia, ale jego wzrok wyrażał wyraźną dezaprobatę.

Pozostali tancerze... Cóż, nawet nie próbowali ukryć poirytowania. Czy naprawdę tak zdenerwowało ich to spóźnienie? A może był jakiś inny powód? Harry nie wiedział. Zapewne nie lubili go dla samego nielubienia. Był kimś nowym, kolejną osobą, która mogła pozbawić starszych tancerzy angażu... Czy było my z tym źle? Harry z pewnym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie. Miał zamiar spełnić w Londynie wszystkie swoje marzenia.

\- Cóż, jeśli wszyscy łaskawie się już pojawili - dyrektor posłał Ronowi szczególnie niezadowolone spojrzenie – najwyższa pora porozmawiać o nowym sezonie.

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Wszystkie rozmowy umilkły, zupełnie jakby pan Malfoy rzucił zaklęcie.

\- Wieczna miłość – zaczął słynny niegdyś baletmistrz, sprawdzając, czy wszyscy go słuchają. - Okrutna zdrada – ciągnął powoli jak aktor na scenie.

\- Nie, to niemożliwe – wyszeptała jakaś dziewczyna za plecami Harry'ego. Była prawie tak ruda jak Ron i stała ramię w ramię z blondynką o nieobecnym wzroku.

\- Tragiczny koniec – podsumował pan Malfoy i Harry był prawie pewien, że wie, o której sztuce mowa. To mogło być tylko...

\- _Jezioro łabędzie_! - zawołał ktoś z entuzjazmem i Harry rozpoznał Draco, jedynego syna reżysera. Spotkali się dwa lata wcześniej w czasie jakiegoś konkursu... Harry przypomniał sobie z pewną satysfakcją, że wtedy wygrał.

\- _Jezioro łabędzie_ , oczywiście - potwierdził pan Malfoy. - Ale co, jeśli zrobimy to inaczej niż wszyscy? Znamy tę historię aż za dobrze – piękna królowa i jej zła bliźniaczka... Przystojny książę... A jeśli mielibyśmy dwie księżniczki? Albo dwoje książąt?

\- Poprawność polityczna - dobiegł gdzie z końca sali komentarz i Harry automatycznie się odwrócił.

Stał tam młody mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie kilka lat od niego starszy, wysoki i ciemnowłosy i... i tak przystojny, że Harry pomyślał, że będzie musiał na chwilę usiąść, żeby odzyskać spokój ducha. Czy właśnie zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia?

\- Poza tym to nic nowego - tancerz kontynuował znudzonym tonem, rzucając Malfoyowi wyzwanie.

\- My... - reżyser chciał coś dodać, ale Buntownik, bo właśnie tak nazwał go w myślach Harry, ruszył już w kierunku drzwi.

\- Oczywiście, my zrobimy to inaczej – rzucił na odchodne, wzruszając ramionami.

…

\- To Tom Riddle - wyjaśnił Ron, kiedy w czasie przerwy usiedli na dworze z kawą. Wyglądało na to, że w _corps de ballet_ można było wyodrębnić kilka grup: jedna skupiona była wokół syna Lucjusza Malfoya, druga składała się z Ron i jego siostry – najwyraźniej rude włosy były u nich rodzinne - jej zamyślonej dziewczyny, Luny, rozpoznawalnej już na świecie baleriny Angeliny Johnson i potomka znanego klanu: wnuka Augusty Longobottom, Neville'a. Tom Riddle był grupą samą w sobie. - Dziwne, że jeszcze go nie widziałeś, mieszkacie chyba naprzeciwko siebie.

\- Dlaczego Malfoy go toleruje? - chciał wiedzieć Harry. - W szkole nie mogliśmy nawet myśleć o takich odzywkach, nie mówiąc już o ich _mówieniu_. Grindelwald zrównałby mnie z ziemią za coś takiego.

\- Nie jesteśmy już w szkole - Neville odezwał się, brzmiąc nieco smętnie. - Riddle jest najlepszy, a poza tym publiczność go kocha. Gdyby Malfoy go zwolnił, pożarliby go żywcem.

Harry spojrzał na swoją kawę. Była już prawie zupełnie zimna, ale nieszczególnie mu to przeszkadzało. Niektóre rzeczy lepiej przyjmowało się na chłodno. Musiał odzyskać spokój ducha przed castingiem. Grindelwald poradziłby mu spróbować. Chociaż Riddle powiedział, że już wystawiano takie interpretacje, Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko roli Odetty. Nawet walc z drugiego aktu byłby dobrą rolą.

 _Jeśli wyjdziesz, nie będzie odwrotu._ Po raz kolejny słowa jego byłego nauczyciela pojawiły się niepodziewanie w głowie Harry'ego. _Daję ci scenę. Dlaczego nie chcesz jej przyjąć?_

Poczuł lekkie mrowienie mięśni w lewej nodze. Nic poważnego, ale powinien rozgrzać się trochę lepiej przed przesłuchaniem.

Sukces albo otchłań. Nie widział innej opcji.

…

Przenieśli się do innej sali prób i przyglądali się sobie drapieżnie. To była śmiertelna walka. Ron już odpadł – chociaż według Harry'ego zatańczył solo księcia Zygfryda po mistrzowsku – i wszystko wskazywało na to, że potencjalni kandydaci do głównych ról powoli wyłaniali się spośród tancerzy. Pomimo swoich wcześniejszych uwag, Riddle też się pojawił i rozciągał się właśnie leniwie przy drążku. Harry musiał przyznać, że jego opanowanie jest godne podziwu.

\- Spróbujmy w parach - oświadczył pan Malfoy, wskazując na swojego syna i jego wysokiego przyjaciela, Blaise'a Zabiniego.

 _Dlaczego ja nie mogę tańczyć z Zabinim?_ , pomyślał rozpaczliwie Harry; nie bardzo podobała mu się wizja tańca z Riddle'em. Buntownik sprawiał, że czuł się nieswojo, chociaż było to zupełnie niedorzeczne. Przecież nawet się nie znali.

\- Potter... i Longbottom – wezwał ich reżyser i Harry poczuł, jak okropny ciężar spada mu z ramion. Neville byłby idealny księciem Zygfrydem, zwłaszcza w pierwszym akcie.

W lewo i w górę i w dół, Harry poczuł, że po raz kolejny unosi się w powietrzu. Neville wydawał się dość pewny siebie i taniec z nim był całkiem przyjemny. Może nie tak ekscytujący, jak spodziewałby się Harry po tej roli, ale przecież to był dopiero casting, prawda?

 _Jeśli masz wybór, bądź najlepszy na castingu. Tylko to pozwoli ci być najlepszym na scenie._ Dlaczego Gellert Grindelwald tak uparcie nawiedzał dziś jego głowę? Głos dawnego nauczyciela wydawał się bardziej realny niż pan Malfoy, mówiący wyraźnie:

\- W porządku, teraz _pas de deux_ z trzeciego aktu.

Zła bliźniaczka, wiedźma, córka Von Rothbarta, Odile. Cóż, jego syn w tej wersji wydarzeń. Harry starał się wyobrazić sobie, że jego białe skrzydła czernieją.

Dźwięk pianina wypełnił pokój raz jeszcze i znów leciał, choć czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Wcześniej było prawdziwie, bardziej... autentycznie.

Nagle ktoś się roześmiał i Harry stracił równowagę... Nim zorientował się, co się właściwie stało, leżał już na podłodze, sycząc z bólu. Śmiech, którzy usłyszał wcześniej, nabrał na sile.

\- Masz jakiś problem? - zapytał Harry ze złością, widząc, że to Tom Riddle go rozproszył. Był dziwnie poirytowany, chociaż widział takie sceny setki razy. Dzieci bywały dużo bardziej okrutne niż dorośli, pamiętał to aż nazbyt dobrze.

\- No nie wiem, chyba najbardziej bawi mnie pomysł, że jakiś łabędź mógłby się zakochać w Longbottomie i jego ciężkich stopach - Riddle już się nie śmiał, zwyczajnie stwierdzał fakty. - A ty... - spojrzał na Harry'ego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. - Kamień byłby bardziej uwodzicielski.

Przez krótką chwilę Harry poczuł zbliżający się atak paniki i chciał uciec, ukryć się... Jego policzki płonęły, chociaż trudno było mu stwierdzić - ze złości czy ze wstydu?

Jednak właśnie wtedy, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawiło się w nim kolejne uczucie, tuż obok strachu. Harry nie był pewien, jak je nazwać - duma? Gniew? Chęć walki? Cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że po raz kolejny stanął twarzą w twarz z Tomem i powiedział:

\- Czyżby? - Harry poczuł, jak jego wargi drgają lekko, wykrzywiając się w czymś, co musiało być szyderczym uśmiechem. - Chyba powinieneś ocenić to osobiście. Zatańcz ze mną.

Pan Malfoy obserwował ich uważnie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że bardzo podobało mu się to, co widział.

...

\- Nie, nie zgadzam się!

Chociaż Harry był nadal na odległym końcu korytarza, mógł już usłyszeć oburzony ton Draco. Czyżby ogłoszo obsadę? Poczuł, że jego stopy przyspieszają, trochę wbrew rozsądkowi. Na co właściwie liczył? Był przecież nowy, a przesłuchanie nie poszło mu aż tak dobrze, tym bardziej po tej głupiej kłótni z Riddle'em.

Malfoy biegł już w przeciwnym kierunku, rzucając Harry'emu nienawistne spojrzenie. Kto mógł dostać główną rolę, jeśli nie Draco? Byłby doskonałym Księciem Łabędzi, nawet jeśli miał w sobie odrobinę za dużo ciemnej strony.

W końcu dotarł do tablicy ogłoszeń. Było tam tak ciasno, że ledwie mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć... Ale po chwili, jakby zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że się pojawił, pozostali tancerze wycofali się, robiąc dla niego miejsce. Ktoś poklepał go po ramieniu, ktoś się uśmiechnął. Dlaczego nagle zrobili się tacy mili? Wczoraj...

I wtedy to zobaczył. Swoje własne imię, na samej górze listy tuż obok Ginny... Harry Potter, Książę Łabędzi.

Wiedział, że są wokół niego ludzie, ale czuł się jak topielec pod taflą wody, gdzie dochodziły tylko odległe i stłumione dźwięki. Czarne litery krzyczały do niego z białego papieru. Książę Łabędzi. Nie, to przecież niemożliwe, prawda? Dlaczego mieliby go wybrać? Dlaczego nie Draco? Albo Blaise? Albo ktokolwiek inny?

 _Byłeś najlepszy_ , głos podejrzanie podobny do tego, którym przemawiał dawniej jego nauczyciel, odezwał się znowu w głowie Harry'ego. _Zasługujesz na to._

Odwrócił się szybko i zaczął biec - _uciekać -_ w stronę wyjścia. Potrzebował powietrza.

W tym roku miał latać. W tym roku miał mieć skrzydła.

…

\- _Dyadyushka_? - Harry nie próbował nawet ukryć swojego podekscytowania, wybierając numer dawnego nauczyciela. Miał wrażenie, że unosi się przynajmniej kilka cali nad ziemią. - Słyszysz mnie?

\- Co się stało, Harry? - Gellert Grindelwald brzmiał jak człowiek nieco zirytowany. Miał do tego wszelkie prawo – Harry wiedział, że Grindelwald nie znosi, kiedy przerywa mu się zajęcia. Ale to... To nie mogło czekać.

\- Udało się! - Wszystkie emocje i stres w końcu zaczęły przybierać realną formę i Harry poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. - Dostałem rolę!

\- Rolę, jaką rolę?

\- Łabędzia, będę łabędziem!

\- Harry, byłeś łabędziem tyle razy, że nie widzę powodu, żeby o tym rozmawiać... Tańczysz małego łabędzia, od kiedy skończyłeś czternaście lat, pamiętasz?

\- Nie, _dyadyushka_ , nie będę małym łabędziem. - Harry był bardziej rozbawiony niż zły, słysząc narzekanie Grindelwalda. - Będę dużym łabędzie, największym - roześmiał się nieco histerycznie; znaczenie tych słów dopiero zaczynało do niego docierać. - Będę Księciem Łabędzi.

Po drugie stronie linii zapadła cisza.

\- Odette? - Grindelwald zdawał się nie wierzyć. - Wystawiacie wersję Bourne'a?

\- Nie do końca - Harry chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale jego nauczyciel był najwyraźniej zbyt zachwycony, żeby go słuchać:

\- To... To niesamowite, Harry. - Wyraźnie usłyszał pochwałę w głosie Grindelwalda. - Tylko pamiętaj, że to dopiero początek... Ta rola... Jest o wiele bardziej wymagająca niż cokolwiek, co tańczyłeś do tej pory... Jeśli ci się uda, na pewno przyjadę obejrzeć, jak latasz.

\- Byłoby wspaniale!

Ktoś prychnął gdzieś niedaleko i Harry rozejrzał się wokół siebie ze zdziwieniem.

Dopiero teraz dostrzegł Toma Riddle'a opierającego się niedbale o ścianę. Jak długo go podsłuchiwał?

\- Muszę kończyć, rozgrzewka - Harry spróbował naturalnie zakończyć rozmowę. - Zadzwonię później.

\- Żałosne - Riddle rzucił nieproszony, kiedy Harry odłożył telefon do kieszeni. - Będziesz do niego dzwonić z każdą sprawą? Jaka szkoda, że nie wspomniałeś o tym, jak prawie się wczoraj rozpłakałeś... Może powinieneś mu powiedzieć, że jestem tym złym? - Tancerz uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. - Będziesz mieć jeszcze mnóstwo okazji, żeby na mnie narzekać, łabędzia królowo. Książę Zygfryd pada do stóp - Riddle skłonił się teatralnie i zostawił Harry'ego pustej szatni.

Czekała go długa i trudna droga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Książę Łabędzi**

 **Rozdział II**

\- Poćwicz z Tomem, to on jest tym złym. - Pan Malfoy poinstruował Harry'ego, patrząc na wiecznie niezadowolonego tancerza. Ćwiczyli od rana, ale nic nie wychodziło tak, jak powinno. Harry był praktycznie pewien, że Lucjusz Mafloy zaczął już myśleć o odebraniu im angażu. Powinien oddać wszystkie wieczory Ginny i Angelinie, idealnie nadawały się do odegrania Królowej Łabędzi i księżniczki Sigi, jak nazywano teraz Angie. - Ty też mógłbyś się czegoś nauczyć, Tom, książę Zygfryd to romantyczny marzyciel, nie płatny morderca. Nie zabij przypadkiem swojego łabędzia.

To po prostu nie mogło się udać. Na początku Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Grindelwald wątpił w jego umiejętności – znał wszystkie techniczne sztuczki, już ćwiczył tę rolę - ale teraz, kiedy naprawdę miał ją zatańczyć, wszystko było dużo trudniejsze. Książę Łabędzi nie był taki zły; potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że jest zaklęty, pozostawiony sam sobie i opuszczony, że tylko w nocy może odzyskać prawdziwą postać. Już to kiedyś czuł, znał samotność wyrzutka. Różnica polegała na tym, że Księcia Łabędzi mogła uratować miłość i to było... dużo trudniejsze do pojęcia. Nigdy nie był zakochany. W Rosji musiał się ukrywać, poza tym nie miał nawet wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby _myśleć_ o miłości, nie wspominając nawet o zakochaniu się w kimkolwiek na serio. A tutaj... Cóż, wszystko wskazywało na to, że zapomniał, jak zachowywać się wśród ludzi. Czarny Łabędź był pod tym względem trochę prostszy: Harry rozumiał jego pragnienia, bo sam tak często _zazdrościł_. Co prawda nigdy nie chodziło o romanse, a jednak zazdrościł – gdy wszyscy jego znajomi wracali na Boże Narodzenie do domów, a on musiał zostać sam w internacie, albo kiedy rodzice przyjeżdżali oglądać swoje dzieci na scenie, a on był sam, zawsze sam... Czarny Łabędź pragnął miłości... A może chodziło mu o coś innego? Może po prostu nie mógł znieść szczęścia, które nie było jego udziałem? Harry nie chciał, żeby jego Odylia była zwyczajnie zła. Każde zło miało jakąś przyczynę, jakiś początek. Jeśli on miałby kiedykolwiek stać się podły, zaczęłoby się właśnie od zazdrości.

Zostali sami. Było... niezręcznie. Harry nadal czuł się dziwnie po pierwszym - i drugim - niefortunnym spotkaniu z Tomem. Zachodzące słońce świeciło jasno przez wysokie okna, tworząc niemal niebiańską aureolę wokół Toma, ale wyraz jego twarzy był daleki od anielskiego.

\- Zacznijmy od początku - zaproponował Harry z gasnącym entuzjazmem. - Musimy poprawić naszą współpracę.

 _Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyśmy w ogóle mieli jakiekolwiek pojęcie o współpracy_ , pomyślał ze zniechęceniem Harry. Biorąc pod uwagę sam taniec, byli dla siebie stworzeni. Może gdyby Tom był trochę bardziej przyjazny, mogliby popracować nad tą... więzią? Cóż, Harry też nie był ostatnimi czasy szczególnie miły. Tak naprawdę prawie wcale ze sobą nie rozmawiali.

Nie chodziło o to, że Harry miał coś przeciwko Tomowi; obawiał się raczej o własny profesjonalizm, szczególnie kiedy zostawali sami. Riddle budził w nim niepokój, najbardziej wtedy, kiedy _nie_ tańczyli. Jednak kiedy to robili... Harry był prawie pewien, że zakochał się w księciu Zygfrydzie.

\- Jeśli nie przestaniesz tego robić, to równie dobrze mogę iść do domu.

\- A co takiego robię, jeśli byłbyś łaskaw mnie oświecić? - Dlaczego Riddle tak strasznie działał mu na nerwy? Dlaczego nie pozwalał mu pracować? I dlaczego tak go irytował bez żadnego powodu?

\- Dryfujesz – odpowiedział Tom Riddle, patrząc na ich odbicia w lustrze. - Powinieneś latać.

Moment, już skończyli tę scenę? Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kroków, musiał tańczyć automatycznie... Z jakiegoś powodu nadal czuł ciepło dłoni Riddle'a na swojej talii – przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się nawet, że jego palce poruszają się lekko, ale to musiało być złudzenie.

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytała twarz z lustra, chociaż Harry poczuł na szyi prawdziwy ciepły oddech.

\- Podziwiam twoje odbicie - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, nie do końca pewien, czy słowa naprawdę opuściły jego usta, czy być może zostały w jego głowie.

\- W takim razie powinieneś się odwrócić i spojrzeć na oryginał. Słyszałem gdzieś, że jest jeszcze wspanialszy. - Wydawało mu się, czy usłyszał rozbawienie w głosie Toma? Cokolwiek to było, Harry nie chciał, żeby się skończyło.

Zrobił, co mu kazano i tym razem był pewien, że dłonie Toma nie puszczały go celowo. Nie miał nic przeciwko; podejrzewał, że ta sytuacja była tylko kwestią czasu i wydarzyłaby się niezależnie od tego, co by zrobił czy powiedział. Harry podniósł wzrok i po raz pierwszy zauważył kilka piegów na nosie swojego partnera. Wyglądał przez nie trochę bardziej ludzko; bez tego byłby zupełnie jak obraz – odległy i nieprzemijający, do podziwiania, ale nie dotykania. Arcydzieło. Riddle przechylił lekko głowę i przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że przypomina mu jakiegoś innego chłopca, kogoś, kogo spotkał w odległej przeszłości, ale jego imię i twarz ukrywały się gdzieś we mgle zapomnienia.

\- Znowu. - Tom spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, pochylając się bliżej. - Nie znoszę, kiedy to robisz.

Chciał powiedzieć coś na własną obronę, żeby Riddle zrozumiał w końcu, że Harry Potter ma prawo robić, co tylko chce, ale z jego ust wydobył się tylko płytki oddech, kiedy Tom przeniósł lewą dłoń z jego biodra na policzek, dotykając go dużo delikatniej, niż mógłby się spodziewać. Poczuł chłodny dreszcz, ale tym razem nie chciał uciekać. Coś w nim wolało zostać i sprawdzić, co może się wydarzyć, jeśli pozwoli sobie spróbować. Nieznajome uczucie powoli przejmowało nad nim kontrolę i...

Pierwszy pocałunek był trochę jak pytanie, chociaż Harry dobrze wiedział, że w tej chwili nie byłby w stanie odmówić żadnej prośbie Toma. Mógł go w końcu dotknąć, nie zastanawiając się, czy nie jest przypadkiem za blisko, czy Riddle zauważy, że dla Harry'ego to już dużo więcej niż taniec. Tom pocałował go znowu, tym razem odbierając mu dech. Świat wydawał się... odległy, nierealny. Harry próbował nie zaciskać powiek, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół tej chwili: oczy Toma ukryte za ciemnymi rzęsami, grymas niezadowolenia, kiedy spróbował się wyrwać z jego uścisku, żeby złapać oddech. Tom przyciągnął go bliżej i Harry z trudem powstrzymał śmiech; nie śnił, to wszystko działo się naprawdę. Tom też go...

Nagle, zanim zdołał dokończyć szczęśliwą myśl, coś się zmieniło. Tom zesztywniał w jego uścisku.

\- Przestań! - Ton głosu Riddle'a był dziwny i niezrozumiały, zupełnie jak wyraz jego twarzy. - Nie dotykaj mnie, ty... - Najwyraźniej nie istniało żadne słowo, które opisałoby dokładnie, co Tom myślał w tej chwili o Harrym, bo zamiast krzyczeć, po prostu odskoczył od niego jak oparzony i pobiegł w kierunku drzwi.

\- C-Co? - Harry czuł się przede wszystkim zdziwiony. Co się właściwie stało? - To ty zacząłeś! - krzyknął bez przekonania, ale w sali nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby mu odpowiedzieć.

...

Tej nocy Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Coś między jego żebrami zaciskało się boleśnie i na początku zastanawiał się nawet, czy powinien wezwać karetkę. Doktor Google zdiagnozował u niego zawał i raka płuc, aż w końcu jeden z wyników wyszukiwania okazał się dużo bardziej trafny – miał złamane serce.

 _Żałosne_ , zabrzmiało gdzieś w głowie Harry'ego echo głosu Toma Riddle'a i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Dlaczego musiał zakochać się właśnie w nim? Dlaczego? Powinien wiedzieć, że to tragiczny pomysł - będzie musiał odejść i wszystkich zawieść, albo zostać i powoli umierać, patrząc na nienawiść w oczach partnera. Cała ta historia była tak do bólu banalna, że Harry prawie nie mógł uwierzyć, że był jej uczestnikiem. Czy nie przypominało mu to trochę za bardzo przeszłości jego własnego nauczyciela? Co takiego tańczył wtedy Grindelwald? _Dziadka do orzechów_? Oczywiście, Hans-Peter zakochał się w kawalerze Cukrowej Wróżki! Cóż, przynajmniej nie brzmiało to tak dramatycznie jak historia Harry'ego... _Dyadushka_ i wujek Albus nie zeszli się co prawda na scenie – z powodów czysto scenariuszowych – poza nią dogadywali się za to całkiem dobrze po dziś dzień...

Harry pomyślał, że może w końcu zrozumieć Odylię - może Czarny Łabędź był po prostu beznadziejnie zakochany w księciu Zygfrydzie i chciał tylko zdobyć jego serce tak jak Odetta, kierowany nie mściwością, ale desperacją?

Ból w klatce piersiowej był coraz gorszy; dochodziła trzecia nad ranem. W tym tempie mógł równie dobrze wstać i poćwiczyć finał trzeciego aktu.

Wyciągając wodę ze stojącej w małej kuchni lodówki, Harry wyjrzał przez okno.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy w mieszkaniu Toma Riddle'a nadal świeciły się wszystkie światła.

…

Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby Tom był dla niego kiedykolwiek szczególnie miły, ale to, co zaczęło się dziać po niefortunnej próbie przeszło wszystkie jego wyobrażenia - Riddle był zdystansowany i chłodny, nie wygłaszał już swoich głupich uwag i nie porównywał Harry'ego do kamieni. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego serce umiera po kawałku z każdą mijającą w ciszy godziną.

Nie mógł nic zrobić - Tom nie chciał z nim rozmawiać; tańczyli, ale zniknęło dziwne napięcie, zastąpione przez chłodną niechęć.

Wcześniej, zanim wszystko zniszczył, Harry mógłby się założyć, że coś między nimi było. Jakby byli dla siebie stworzeni, jakby znali się od dawna, tak dobrze pasowali do siebie na scenie.. Harry nie mógł sobie darować, że zerwał łączącą ich kruchą nić.

...

\- Jeśli się w końcu nie dogadacie, odbiorę wam role. Ginewra i Angelina z łatwością poradzą sobie same.

Słowa reżysera nie brzmiały jak groźba, ale jak jasne stwierdzenie faktu. Premiera zbliżała się z każdym mijającym dniem i Lucjusz Malfoy miał pełne prawo do otwartego okazywania niepokoju. Po co miał wystawiać dwie wersje, jeśli jedna z nich miała okazać się farsą, bo główni bohaterowie najwyraźniej się nienawidzili, chociaż powinni być szalenie zakochani?

Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć, co powiedziałby jego dawny nauczyciel, gdyby zobaczył, co narobił... Próbował zachowywać się profesjonalnie, ale jak miał to robić, jeśli Riddle zwyczajnie mu nie pozwalał? Tom był wściekły, a Harry był nawet skłonny to zrozumieć – ten pocałunek... Co w niego wstąpiło? Czy właśnie tak chciał się przeistoczyć w Czarnego Łabędzia? A może zrozumieć miłość? Dlaczego był taki głupi?

...

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od zerkania w kierunku mieszkania Toma raz na jakiś czas. Był pewien, że mieszka sam i prowadzi raczej nudne życie, jeśli nie liczyć niezamierzonych prób Harry'ego zmierzających do zburzenia tego spokoju. Może Tom miał rację? Może jego głowa w jakiś sposób naprawdę wyprodukowała tą całą dziwaczną scenę i wszystko, co powiedział Tom?

W normalnych okolicznościach próbowałby skorzystać z najrozsądniejszego sposobu konfrontacji i po prostu porozmawiać, ale od czasu ich pocałunku Tom był zawsze otoczony przez przynajmniej kilku tancerzy i właściwie nie dało się go dopaść w jakimś odosobnionym miejscu. Harry wiedział oczywiście, że Tom robi to celowo – najwyraźniej gardził nim tak bardzo, że nie chciał nawet przebywać z nim w tym samym pokoju poza próbami... Zastanawiał się, jak długo trwa ból odrzucenia? Czy kiedykolwiek znika?

Siedząc na parapecie, Harry obserwował ulicę, popijając białą herbatę. Koniec lata był w tym roku wyjątkowo chłodny i liście zaczęły powoli tracić soczyście zieloną barwę. Harry nie potrafił się powstrzymać od myślenia, jak miło byłoby siedzieć tu z Tomem, dzieląc jeden koc i popijając wino. Kiedy stał się takim beznadziejnym romantykiem? _Dyadyushka_ wytargałby go za uszu za to ponure nastawienie, więc Harry nie odbierał już jego telefonów, chociaż tak strasznie chciał z kimś porozmawiać... Szkoda, że nie miał żadnych przyjaciół, ani tutaj, ani w Rosji... Taniec był wszystkim, co znał i wszystkim, na czym kiedykolwiek mu zależało. Po nagłej śmierci rodziców stał się jego ucieczką, sposobem na przemianę w kogoś zupełnie innego. Harry zapomniał, kim był; dziecko z jego wspomnień było już tylko cieniem, smutną postacią czekającą w kolejce w pokoju pełnym luster, bez nikogo, kto dodałby mu otuchy...

Nikogo oprócz wujka Albusa.

Jak mógł o nim zapomnieć? Tylko on klaskał, kiedy tak spektakularnie zawalił piruet...

Zeskoczył z parapetu w poszukiwaniu telefonu, który znalazł dopiero w torbie treningowej – cóż, nie spodziewał się przecież żadnych połączeń – i wybrał odpowiedni numer, czując nową falę nadziei w sercu.

\- Tak? - Po drugiej stronie zabrzmiał znajomy głos, a Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To ja.

\- Harry? - Albus Dumbledore wydawał się z jakiegoś powodu senny... _Dlaczego miałby spać o tej..._ Harry zaczął się zastanawiać ze zdziwieniem, ale właśnie wtedy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wyświetlaczu zegarka przy łóżku; było już po północy. Jak długo siedział przy oknie, próbując podejrzeć, czy Tom wrócił do domu? - Harry, czy coś się stało?

\- Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem - próbował brzmieć przekonująco, ale w jego słowach dało się dosłyszeć raczej zniecierpliwienie niż skruchę.

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że usłyszał gdzieś w tle głos dawnego nauczyciela, ale przedłużające się milczenie wujka Albusa pozwoliło mu się domyślić, że wyszedł z pokoju, prawdopodobnie kierując się do pomalowanej okropnie żółtą farbą kuchni.

\- Co się stało, Harry? Nie zadzwoniłbyś o tej godzinie, gdybyś spojrzał na zegarek przed wybraniem mojego numeru. - Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie; może i _dyadyushka_ był lepszym nauczycielem, ale to Albus Dumbledore wiedział zawsze, co dzieje się w jego głowie. - Chodzi o sztukę?

\- O księcia Zygfryda - stwierdził z rezygnacją. - Wygląda na to, że... zawaliłem. Strasznie.

\- A na czym dokładnie polega to zawalenie?

\- Ja... chyba się w nim zakochałem. - Rozmawianie o tym z kimkolwiek byłoby żenujące, a zwierzanie się wujkowi Albusowi wystawiało Harry'ego na ciężką próbę, ale musiał komuś powiedzieć. - Pocałowałem go. Nie, tak właściwie to _on_ pocałował _mnie_. Ale teraz on mnie nienawidzi i boję się, że zabiorą mi rolę i będę tu skończony, a ty i wuj Gellert... będziecie rozczarowani. _Ja_ będę rozczarowany. I nie mogę się pozbyć tego uczucia, chociaż wiem, że powinienem, jakbym był chory na coś nieuleczalnego i wiem, że powinien przestać o nim myśleć w ten sposób, ale to tak strasznie boli...

\- Harry – odezwał się wujek Albus po chwili nieznośnej ciszy, która zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. - Czy twój partner nie nazywa się przypadkiem Tom?

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Gellert mi powiedział. – W głosie Albusa Dumbledore'a pojawiła się nuta irytacji, której Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. - Jak zwykle nie interesuje go nim poza twoim tańcem.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Tom... Był tutaj, w naszej szkole - wujek Albus przerwał na moment, jakby musiał wziąć głęboki oddech. - Nie pamiętasz? Ciągle się za nim włóczyłeś, byłeś jak jego drugi cień...

\- Ja nie... nie pamiętam.

\- To było tuż przed wypadkiem twoich rodziców. - Po raz kolejny Harry poczuł tępy ból w klatce piersiowej. Jego rodzice... Starał się o tym nie myśleć. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym w drodze do teatru. Chcieli go zobaczyć na scenie. - A twoja blizna... Pamiętasz, jak to się stało?

Próbował przywołać odległe wspomnienie, ale było to zbyt trudne... Wszystko sprzed tragicznej śmierć jego rodziców było niewyraźne, jak stare zdjęcia z rozmytymi przez rzekę czasu twarzami, których nie potrafił już rozpoznać.

\- Chyba wystawialiśmy wtedy _Dziadka do orzechów_... Coś na mnie spadło... Coś ze scenografii? - zapytał w końcu, widząc oczyma wyobraźni zimowy krajobraz i słysząc muzykę z dnia, który dawno przeminął.

\- Drewniany wieszak – pomógł mu wujek Albus. - Foma poślizgnął się i popchnął go na ciebie.

\- Co? - _Foma_ , imię brzmiało znajomo i drogo, jak imię przyjaciela. - Niemożliwe, to znaczyłoby, że... zapomniałem? Dlaczego nie spotkałem go po wypadku?

\- Gellert był wściekły, chyba możesz się domyślić... Zawsze był wobec ciebie nadopiekuńczy, ale Toma też uwielbiał, więc wysłał go do Anglii. - Harry uznał, że to wyjaśnienie brzmiało całkiem logicznie. - Właśnie dlatego...

\- Właśnie dlatego nie chciał, żebym tu przyjechał, prawda? - domyślił się Harry, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo Gellert Grindelwald próbował wybić mu ten pomysł z głowy.

\- Foma zawsze był trochę... dziwny. Kiedy do nas trafił, miał własne problemy, jego rodzice się rozeszli... To ty wciągnąłeś go do grupy, trochę wbrew jego woli. - Harry miał wrażenie, że słyszy po drugiej stronie cichy, powstrzymywany siłą śmiech. - Podejrzewam, że Gellert zawsze widział w nim trochę za dużo samego siebie. Bał się, że Tom może mieć na ciebie zły wpływ.

\- Cóż, chyba nie mylił się aż tak bardzo – stwierdził mrukliwie Harry, wracając na swój posterunek przy oknie. Światła w mieszkaniu Toma były włączone; przegapił jego powrót.

...

\- Uderz mnie - powiedział głośno, gdy zostali sami.

\- Nie kręcą mnie takie rzeczy - Riddle spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym niesmakiem.

\- Co? Nie to miałem na myśli! - Harry przerwał na chwilę i wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał zachować spokój. - Jeśli nadal jesteś zły z powodu... tego, co się stało, uderz mnie i będziemy kwita. Musimy to jakoś rozwiązać, jeśli chcemy wystąpić na premierze.

Tom wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego. Stał teraz bliżej i na krótką chwilę w głowie Harry'ego pojawiła się myśl, że to odrobinę za blisko, żeby kogokolwiek uderzyć.

\- Myślisz, że jestem zły z powodu pocałunku? Że jestem zły na ciebie? - W zwykle zmęczonym głosie Riddle'a pojawił się cień rozbawienia. - Świat naprawdę nie kręci się wokół ciebie, Potter.

\- W takim razie o co ci chodzi? - Harry poczuł, że zaraz to on zacznie się gotować ze złości. Nie chodziło o niego? Oczywiście, że nie, on starał się być profesjonalistą! - Co jest tak ważne, że nie możesz się zachowywać jak dorosły?

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Tom obróci to wszystko w żart, wracając do swojego zwykłego stylu bycia, ale coś w jego oczach zdradzało, że tym razem się podda i w końcu tancerz usiadł pod ścianą, wzdychając z rezygnacją:

\- Nie mogę... Nie mogę sobie pozwolić... - zaczął niepewnie, po czym nagle zmienił temat, mówiąc szybko: - Nie wiem, jak to tańczyć. Zdrada... Dlaczego przysiągł, chociaż znał konsekwencje? Jak mógł nie rozpoznać oszusta? Na litość boską, gdyby Longottom zaczął się nagle ubierać na czarno, wiedziałbym, że coś jest nie tak, a przecież nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. Dlaczego książę jest taki głupi?

\- Został zwiedziony. - Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta rozmowa naprawdę ma miejsce. Dlaczego nie mogli tego przegadać miesiąc temu, a nie na tydzień przed premierą? - Zygfryd też ma dwa oblicza – zakochuje się szybko i bezmyślnie, ale przecież nie jest naiwny. A Odylia... Jest tym wszystkim, czym Odetta nie jest, jak druga strona tej samej monety. Może - zawahał się, nerwowo krzyżując ręce - to moja wina? Może po prostu nie potrafię cię uwieść?

\- Ty? Uwiodłeś mnie już dawno temu - stwierdził Tom tak spokojnie, jakby mówił o pogodzie, nie zaszczycając Harry'ego nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Wpatrywał się z roztargnieniem w widok za oknem, najwyraźniej zatopiony we własnych myślach. - Jeśli ktokolwiek jest problemem, to tylko ja, bo nie daję się uwieść. - Harry poczuł nagle, że jeszcze chwila i nogi odmówią mu posłuszeństwa. Usiadł, żeby ukryć jakoś zmieszanie. Co wstąpiło w Riddle'a? - Miłość – kontynuował jego sceniczny partner zmęczonym tonem – jest nierozerwalnie związana ze zdradą. Kiedy kochasz, stajesz się słaby i poddajesz się własnym pragnieniom, zdradzają siebie samego lub tych, których kochasz, ranisz albo sam zostajesz zraniony. Rozsądniej jest wcale nie kochać.

\- To najsmutniejsza wizja miłości, o jakiej kiedykolwiek słyszałem - odpowiedział Harry, starając się kontrolować swój głos. Dlaczego Tom był taki... sceptyczny? Z powodu przeszłości? A może tak bardzo bał się nowych ran, że nie chciał nawet spróbować? - Miłość to coś więcej niż zdrada i upadek.

\- Co takiego? - Riddle spojrzał w końcu na Harry'ego, a ten poczuł nagłą chęć ucieczki. Bał się, ale nie Toma - bał się siebie, tego wszystkiego, co mógł zepsuć. - Czym jest według ciebie miłość?

\- Miłość – zaczął pewnie Harry – to wstawanie pół godziny wcześniej, żeby kupić świeże jabłka i noszenie w termosie podwójnej ilości herbaty. - Riddle wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego jego słowami, ale Harry ciągnął dalej: - To sprawdzanie, czy ten, o którego się troszczysz, na pewno zabrał z pokoju buty i zjadł drugie śniadanie...

\- Pamiętasz... - Tom spróbował mu przerwać, ale Harry na to nie pozwolił:

\- To zerkanie przez okno, żeby sprawdzić, czy wrócił do domu po próbie. To budzenie się w środku nocy z uczuciem bólu i pustki i zastanawianie się, dlaczego światła po drugiej stronie ulicy są nadal włączone. To wiedza, że czasami trzeba pozwolić komuś odejść, nawet jeśli to ostatnia rzecz, jaką masz ochotę zrobić. To spokój, który czujesz, kiedy on wraca bezpiecznie do domu, nawet jeśli nie do ciebie. To... To chwila, w której widzisz jego odbicie i myślisz, że jest najpiękniejszy na świecie i oddałbyś wszystko za ten jeden moment, za to, żeby trwał wiecznie. Miłość to poświęcenie i ból, i tęsknota, i ciągłe próbowanie, nadzieja, że pewnego dnia będzie lepiej.

\- Jesteś szalony - podsumował Harry'ego Tom, nie odrywając od niego oszołomionego spojrzenia. Wyglądał na bardziej zagubionego i bezradnego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, jak dziecko, które Harry nareszcie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

\- Jestem zakochany - odpowiedział prosto, uśmiechając się i wyciągając dłoń, żeby dotknąć jego twarzy. - _Foma_.

…

\- Lucjuszu, nie spodziewałbym się po tobie niczego innego. - Harry usłyszał doniosły głos dochodzący zza drzwi garderoby. Widział Gellerta Grindelwalda i wujka Albusa na widowni podczas drugiego aktu. Później... był zbyt zajęty tańcem, żeby zauważyć cokolwiek poza sceną.

\- Publiczność cię uwielbia - Tom szepnął mu do ucha, opierając się na poręczy krzesła.

\- A czy _ty_ mnie uwielbiasz? - Harry wykrzywił się do odbicia w lustrze. Nie zdążył jeszcze zmyć makijażu i nadał był po części łabędziem, zmarłym i ożywionym tylko po to, by wypić kieliszek szampana z księciem Zygfrydem.

\- Tak bardzo, że z tobą umarłem - odpowiedział cicho Tom, uśmiechając się przewrotnie. - Już zapomniałeś?

* * *

 _ **AN** : Nadal nie do końca wierzę, że użyłam motywu utraty pamięci, ale bawiłam się przy tym zbyt dobrze, żeby żałować._


End file.
